Corazón Atómico
by Tei X
Summary: Después de 3 años, Ichigo regresa a Japón por 2 razones: un trabajo en Niigata y Rukia, la mujer que tuvo que abandonar antes de convertirse en lo que hoy en día era: un asesino a sueldo. *IchiRuki* *AU*
1. El Regreso

**Título:** "Corazón Atómico"

**Summary:** Después de 3 años, Ichigo regresa a Japón por 2 razones: un trabajo en Niigata y Rukia, la mujer que tuvo que abandonar antes de convertirse en lo que hoy en día era: un asesino a sueldo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas de autor:**

- El título proviene de la canción de mismo nombre interpretada por Zoé. La letra y la forma en que lo relacioné con los personajes y la trama es lo que hizo que le diera tal título al fic. En pocas palabras nuestro protagonista al forma parte del crimen organizado pierde el control de su vida, y desde ahí está expuesto a morir con todo y sus malos sentimientos así como aquellos que tiene por la mujer que más quiere.

- Completamente AU, universo alterno.

- Este fic está influenciado por mi película favorita: Leon.

- Se originó a raíz de lo que veo día con día en el mundo aunque más en mi país, pero enfocandolo del otro lado, de aquellos que tienen el asesinar como 'oficio' y de los sacrificios que deben hacer y de la gente que tienen que abandonar para dedicarse a ello.

* * *

Hoy es lunes... (nooooo en serio?) xD pero regreso con un fic corto tanto en capítulos (3 caps) y de pocas palabras (por mucho tiene 2,500 cada cap)

y bueno manejo una temática 'nueva', añado otros personajes que nunca antes había metido en otras historias, es un fic de cierta forma más apegado a la realidad y quizá algo triste, dependiendo de como se le quiera ver.

Desde antes de terminar "Escalera al cielo" lo quería escribir pero no tenía ni tiempo ni inspiración, hasta ahora jeje aunque de todas formas no tengo mucho tiempo xD pero le hago huequitos... xD...

Y ya no los entretengo más...

* * *

**»»»»»»*********««««««**

**~* Corazón Atómico *~**

_"No tenía miedo a las dificultades: lo que le asustaba era la obligación de tener que escoger un camino._

_Escoger un camino significaba abandonar otros y a ella también"_

(Anónimo)

**»»»»»»*********««««««**

**Capítulo I**

"**El Regreso****"**

**возвращение**

El viento soplaba ligero, meciendo sus cabellos naranjas, sus mielados ojos estaban fijos en algo en particular, siendo evidente en su mirada una mezcla de añoranza y aflicción, pero cómo no sentirse así si estaba frente a la cripta de su familia, a la cual no visitaba desde hace 8 años, desde la vez que fueron sepultados.

Dejó un gran ramo de flores en aquel lugar donde reposaban los restos de los cuatro integrantes de su familia, en ofrenda del cariño y respeto que aún después de muertos les tenía.

Sacó un cigarrillo, lo prendió y lo fumó con mucha calma, soltando con parsimonia las fumarolas… aún tenía algo de dolor y rencor en su pecho por lo que le habían hecho a su familia. Su padre fue agente de la D.E.A (1) en Japón, en sus años laborando había desmantelado puntos importantes de venta de drogas, y su trabajo siempre fue reconocido por los altos mandos de la agencia, pero un día, después de descubrir la red más grande de venta de anfetaminas (2), un grupo de sicarios (3) entraron a su casa e hicieron lo que debían hacer: liquidar al que amenazaba con 'terminar' con su 'negocio' y de paso a todos los que estuvieran vinculados con él.

El ojimiel más que correr con suerte, estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento más importante, cuando los sicarios perpetraron su hogar y aniquilaron a su familia, había salido a hacer una compras… sin sospechar… sin imaginar que al llegar a su casa se encontraría con la escena que le arrancaría las ganas de vivir y sembraría en su interior odio y sed de venganza.

De ese evento ya habían pasado 8 años, y aún a pesar de que ya había 'actuado' al respecto como forma de vengarse… ese vacío seguía ahí… nada de lo que hiciera le iba a devolver a su familia.

Tiró lo que le restaba del cigarrillo y le pisó con la punta del zapato, para después echar una mirada a la cripta, esa era la última vez que iría a visitarles en ese año y probablemente en varios más… y esa actitud no era por simple gusto, por querer que así fuera, realmente sus responsabilidades tan fuera de lo común no se lo permitían y ésta había sido una excepción, porque había regresado a Japón y sentía la necesidad de visitarles aunque sea una vez antes de volver a marcharse.

Antes de salir del mausoleo se tapó la cabeza con el gorro de su chamarra, encubriendo su naranja cabellera, para que los 'tales' no supieran de su regreso y quisieran atacarle, metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió con su camino, transitando en silencio las calles del distrito de Niigata, bajó la luz de los faros que alumbraban en la noche…

Su familia 'lieralmente' no era lo único que había tenido que dejar atrás para dedicarse a lo que ahora tenía como 'oficio', eso también incluía a algunos amigos que fingió desconocer pero también a alguien más, a una persona muy en particular, la persona que le ayudó a aliviar un poco ese dolor por el regicidio de su familia, la única mujer que amó, aún amaba y seguiría amando, a pesar de todo… aunque aún ahora ya no estaba seguro de lo que había sido de ella, y mucho menos si ella aún le recordaba y lo guardaba en su corazón… era difícil adivinar…

Por fortuna aún recordaba el lugar donde ella vivía, así que sus propias piernas y su voluntad lo guiaron de regreso al edificio que de ver la fachada le llenó de recuerdos, algunos amargos, otros agradables… decidido se adentró al lugar en mención, notando en su vestíbulo que algunas cosas había cambiado, estaba remodelado, nueva pintura en sus paredes, un olor a fresco se respiraba…

—Disculpe. ¿Vive aquí o…? — Inquirió el portero en turno al muchacho, lo notó sospechoso y sutilmente quiso saber la razón de su presencia.

—Vine a visitar a una amiga en el piso 5, número 515— Fue la escueta y directa respuesta, aún recordando esos datos.

—Si no le molesta, por favor anótese en el registro…— Aseveró el portero, no lo hacía por molestar, esa su trabajo.

Ichigo se lo pensó un poco, el dejar su nombre, el día y la hora marcados en ese libro de visitas le daba algo de desconcierto, cualquier otra persona con una vida digna y sencilla no tendría problemas con eso, pero su persona era muy diferente, su estatuto de vida y sus ideologías ya no le permitían dejar sus datos a merced de todos, era por seguridad; pero sus deseos por volver a verla eran inmensos que tuvo que recurrir a anotar un nombre falso, bueno pertenecía a alguien que odiaba, así que si surgían problemas iban a echarle la culpa a otra persona.

Con el acceso al inmueble, fue al ascensor el cual lo llevó en cuestión de minutos al quinto piso, en su travesía por el pasillo para llegar al número 515 pudo notar los grandes cambios que había tenido el edificio, esa nueva administración había dado algo de decencia al lugar, y aunque por fuera hubiese tenido cambios, aún se respiraba en el interior ese mismo tranquilo y ameno ambiente de cuando vivió ahí, en el departamento 520.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la puerta que tenía fijo los números que correspondían al departamento de la morena, si es que ella aún vivía ahí. Tomó aire y con ello valor, no sabía que esperar, ella podía abrirle la puerta y verla casada, con hijos quizás… o podía encontrarse con otra persona que no tenía nada que ver con Rukia… de cualquier forma estaba preparado.

Tocó un par de veces y esperó a que le abrieran pero nada… Volvió a tocar minutos después y nuevamente el silencio fue la respuesta… al tercer llamado, la puerta del 516 se abrió, saliendo un sujeto alto y de cabellera blancuzca que amable se dirigió al ojimiel.

—Si buscas a Kuchiki, ella no está… ha de llegar en unos minutos por si gustas esperarla— Le comunicó afable, a lo que Kurosaki le miró detenidamente.

—Gracias, eso haré— Fueron sus palabras en cortesía, al menos ella aún se encontraba viviendo en el mismo lugar, aunque por dentro se preguntaba ¿quién era ese sujeto? Bueno era el vecino pero ¿Qué clase de relación tenía con Rukia para saber su hora de llegada?... ideas extrañas se formaron en su mente… por celos quizá…

—Con permiso— Dijo el de cabellera blanca y larga para después cerrar la puerta de su hogar e ir directo al ascensor a hacer quien sabe qué cosas.

A Ichigo no le quedó otra opción que esperar, así que se quitó la capucha y se recargó en la pared cerca de la puerta, de nuevo con las manos escondidas en los bolsillos…

Mientras tanto la morena aguardaba a que se desocupara el ascensor, hasta que el timbre del mismo se escuchó y con ello las puertas se abrieron de par en par, dejando salir al de cabello blanquecino quien al verla, le informó.

—Kuchiki… alguien te está esperando, no sé quien sea pero…— Le dijo rascándose la cabeza algo apenado, con un gesto amable tan característico de su persona.

A Rukia le extrañaron mucho sus palabras, ¿qué alguien le esperaba? Era curioso porque esa noche no tenía planeadas visitas de algunos amigos y mucho menos de su hermano.

—Gracias Ukitake-san, muy amable— Fue lo único por lo que optó decirle al mayor para después regalarle una sonrisa y después adentrarse al elevador que la llevaría hasta el quinto piso, donde podría despejarse la gran duda de su visita.

En el trayecto fue pensando sobre quien se podía tratar, conocía a muchas personas, podía ser cualquiera aunque cuando llegó hasta su destino, a unos cuantos metros de su departamento divisó a aquel sujeto recargado y su cabeza pegada al muro, mirando el techo… en ese momento la invadió la sorpresa, sus ojos titilaron… no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… ese cabello tan refulgente sólo pertenecía a una sola persona…

—Ichigo— Profirió con cuidado, sin quitarle la mirada de encima mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba…

El muchacho al escuchar su nombre ladeó el rostro y se topó con ella… ese sentimiento lo envolvió, se sentía como antes, ella no había cambiado mucho… le daba gusto verla nuevamente y saber que estaba bien, como debía de ser…

—He vuelto— A penas le dijo mostrando una leve sonrisa, esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le espetó, no muy feliz con su presencia, de hecho aún estaba molesta con él por haberse marchado sin siquiera decirle nada, dejándola llena de incertidumbre, sin saber lo que había sido de él, hasta llegó a pensar que estaba muerto… de alguna forma él la había hecho sufrir… no podía aparecerse un día cualquiera de la vida, como si nada hubiera pasado, no podía… no cuando la herida ya estaba casi por sanar…

Ichigo sentía su inquisidora mirada inspeccionándole, en sus ojuelos podía leer dolor y odio… pero no quería pelear… quería que le brindara una minutos de su tiempo, para hablar, para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien…

—A hablar… sólo eso— Le murmuró sin quitarle la mirada, esperando que ella aceptara.

—Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo— Le respondió seria, pasando a un costado suyo, ignorándolo, con total intención de adentrarse a su departamento. Sentía que las palabras estaban sobradas, a lo que fuera que viniera a hablar ya no le importaba, al final sus acciones terminaron destrozando sus promesas… ya no creía en ello.

El pelinaranja no le permitió salirse con la suya, así que antes de que ella abriera la puerta, la detuvo agarrando su muñeca, instándola a encararle… quería explicarle de alguna forma que su abandono no fue por querer hacerlo, que ella entendiera que en la vida hay razones de fuerza mayor por las cuales rompió su promesa…

— ¡¿Necesitas disculparte? ¿Eso es lo que quieres?! — Preguntó la pelinegra un poco molesta, soltándose del agarre del mayor, a su criterio esa era la única razón de que estuviese ahí, para pedir una disculpa que después de 3 años ya no tenía validez. Pero Ichigo no dijo nada, se mantenía en silencio, buscando las palabras correctas y sobre todo la motivación para responderle.

—Por qué después de todos estos años, yo ya lo superé. Estoy muy bien. Me rompiste el corazón, pero me repuse y seguí adelante. Creo que tú deberías hacer lo mismo— Añadió la morena, era obvio, tenía razón al respecto y quedarse el resto de la vida lamentándose era lo más estúpido que podía hacer. Tenía que seguir adelante, continuar con su vida y dejar en el pasado toda la telaraña de conflictos y falsas promesas. Pedir perdón, después de 3 años era abrir de nuevo la herida en el corazón.

—Yo…— Habló el pelinaranja con tono lamentable —no quería lastimarte… Quería componer el mundo para después compartirlo contigo, pero la vida misma se volvió peligrosa y ahora no puedo hacer ni una cosa ni la otra…—

La pelinegra no se fiaba mucho de sus palabras, si él tanto la quería nunca le habría abandonado y así no la hubiese lastimado, él sabía de antemano que no necesitaba que le compusiera el mundo para hacerla feliz, con su presencia bastaba… pero lo hecho, hecho estaba y ya no había marcha atrás…

—Vete y no vuelvas nunca…— Dictaminó seria, sin mirarlo, sabía que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

El ojimiel la miró por última vez antes de marcharse, ella estaba siendo algo injusta, pero en esos momentos no tenía nada a su favor que la hiciera cambiar de opinión, sabía que estuvo mal desaparecer de su vida sin siquiera dar razones o mínimo dejar una nota, pero no lo hizo porque la quería proteger… y esa intención al final se volvió una arma de doble filo.

**

* * *

**

Regresó a su hogar temporal a altas horas de la noche, a penas había cerrado la puerta cuando fue recibido entre quejas y gritos por su compañero.

— ¡Se suponía que a las 8 debíamos ir a ver a Petrov por lo del trabajo! ¡¿Dónde demonios te metiste?! — Inquirió a gritos Grimmjow, arisco, molesto y no era para menos, la razón por la cual había regresado a Japón era de suma importancia, ese idiota de Ichigo no podía darse el lujo de salir a donde le placiera, porqué no estaban de vacaciones, tenían algo que hacer.

—No es asunto tuyo…_— _Respondió el ojimiel, mientras se despojaba de la chamarra, dejándola en un improvisado perchero, para después ir a acostarse al sofá. Ultimadamente a él que le importaba a donde fuera, eran sus asuntos, no tenía porqué darle explicaciones, ya mañana contactaría con Petrov y arreglarían el asunto.

Grimmjow le miró con recelo, tenía la sospecha sobre a donde pudo haber ido así que estaba dispuesto a preguntárselo, sonrió con cierta malicia y previo a hacerle la cuestión prendió un cigarrillo.

— ¿Fuiste a buscarla? — Cuestionó, haciéndole total referencia a la morena y es que sabía de un asunto que el pelinaranja tuvo con una mujer, desconocía su nombre pero sabía que su compañero le amaba demasiado como para poder olvidarla…

—Qué te importa— Le echó una fugaz mirada acotando esas palabras ásperas, aunque era cierto que la había ido a buscar, no le iba a dar el lujo de saberlo y que acertara en su suposición, era demasiado orgulloso para permitírselo.

Esa respuesta fue para Grimmjow más que suficiente, en efecto que la había ido a buscar y no le gustaba inmiscuirse en los asuntos personales de terceros pero esa situación del pelinaranja le parecía una tremenda estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo, ¿para qué buscar a la persona que abandonó? ¿con que intención? Después de todo en ese tipo de situaciones nada vuelve a ser como antes… era más fácil si lo dejaba en el pasado… por esa situación que pasaba a Kurosaki era que nunca se había relacionado afectivamente con nadie, le era absurdo e innecesario.

Pero para Ichigo tenía otro significado… aprovecharía su corta estancia en Niigata para hacerle saber a Rukia que las razones por las cuales tuvo que abandonarla no tenían nada que ver con haberla dejado de amar y quizá proponerle algo más, aunque ella no quisiera ni verlo ni escucharlo… no se iba a regresar a San Petersburgo con las manos vacías.

**»»»»»»*********««««««

* * *

**

**Glosario:**

- (1) Drug Enforcement Administration (Administración de Cumplimiento de Leyes sobre las Drogas) es la agencia del Departamento de Justicia de los Estados Unidos dedicada a la lucha contra el contrabando y el consumo de drogas. Es la única agencia responsable de coordinar y perseguir las investigaciones antidroga en el extranjero.

- (2) Son drogas sintéticas que tienen un efecto predominantemente estimulante del sistema nervioso central.

- (3) Son personas que matan por encargo a cambio de un precio.

* * *

Hasta aquí llegó el primer capítulo, realmente no sé si haya gustado por el tema que se maneja pero sus opiniones ya me las harán saber ;)

lo más seguro es que actualice cada lunes, pero si puedo antes lo haré :D no me queda más que agradecerles por adelantado su lectura y sus reviews. Que tengan un lindo día.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega.


	2. Las Dos Razones

**Título:** "Corazón Atómico"

**Summary:** Después de 3 años, Ichigo regresa a Japón por 2 razones: un trabajo en Niigata y Rukia, la mujer que tuvo que abandonar antes de convertirse en lo que hoy en día era: un asesino a sueldo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas de autor:**

- El título proviene de la canción de mismo nombre interpretada por Zoé. La letra y la forma en que lo relacioné con los personajes y la trama es lo que hizo que le diera tal título al fic. En pocas palabras nuestro protagonista al forma parte del crimen organizado pierde el control de su vida, y desde ahí está expuesto a morir con todo y sus malos sentimientos así como aquellos que tiene por la mujer que más quiere.

- Completamente AU, universo alterno.

- Este fic está influenciado por mi película favorita: Leon.

- Se originó a raíz de lo que veo día con día en el mundo aunque más en mi país, pero enfocandolo del otro lado, de aquellos que tienen el asesinar como 'oficio' y de los sacrificios que deben hacer y de la gente que tienen que abandonar para dedicarse a ello.

* * *

Hi everyone!!!

Me faltaron contestar algunos reviews así que lo hago ahora :)

**yoxxa:** Hola!! si es algo 'fuerte' de cierta manera. De la situación que Ichigo vive es complicada y quiere aclarar algunas cosas con Rukia. De que queden juntos... ya veremos ;). Gracias por leerme y comentar. Saludos!!!

**kia:** Hi!!! jeje como dije en un principio es un fic muy corto (3 capis) y de extensión corta tmb :) jaja si es que la política es una cosa bien complicada pero me da gusto saber que esté te agrado más :) muchas gracias por tus elogios y sobre todo por leerme y comentar. Te mando saluditos!!!

**alex darkligth:** Hola!!! oops no pude actualizar antes o.o no te quedes pegada frente al monitos que hace muchoo daño xDDD ntc... muchas gracias por leer la historia y dejarme tu opinión. Un saludo enorme!!!

Básicamente y como he venido haciéndolo desde que me acuerdo xD muchas gracias a: _**metitus, nanda18, kaoru240, .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-., SakuraxJenyxRukia, Ghost iv, yoxxa, ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu, kia, Makiko-maki maki, alex darkligth, aLeKuchiki-zr**_ y a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer esta mini historia y les ha agradado.

Aprovecho mi día libre jeje para actualizar tal y como lo tenía previsto, no creí que la historia tuviera una respuesta por el tema que manejo pero muchas gracias n__n.

Capítulo 2 aquí listo y servido xD espero les guste y gracias de antemano por su lectura y comentarios.

* * *

**»»»»»»*****««««««**

_"__¿En qué demonios me he convertido? mi más dulce amigo,_

_cada persona que conozco al final se aleja._

_Y pudiste tener todo mi imperio de corrupción,_

_sé que te defraudaré y te haré daño__"_

(Trent Reznor)

**»»»»»»*****««««««**

**Capítulo II**

**"Las Dos Razones"**

**по двум причинам**

Tenía la mirada puesta en algún punto de la superficie de la mesa, parecía caer en un espiral imaginario, ni parpadeaba… se sentía confundida… el retorno de Ichigo había sido una gran sorpresa, aunque aún no lograba definir si buena o mala, era perturbador… realmente desde que él le abandonó no creyó volverlo a ver… el destino era algo caprichoso y malvado algunas veces.

— Rukia-san…— Habló la castaña, con mirada expectante. Rukia volvió a la realidad al oírla, de repente se le olvidó en donde estaba y con quien, su mente estaba bastante ocupada desde ayer.

— ¿Estás bien? — Volvió a inquirir Hinamori, le preocupaba verla tan ensimismada en sus asuntos.

La morena la miró detenidamente, pensándose la respuesta… ¿qué si estaba bien?, francamente no era así… y aunque no era muy dada a comentar sus asuntos personales, quería desahogar con alguien aquello que tenía atorado en su pecho.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace mucho tiempo te hablé de un tal Kurosaki? — Cuestionó primero, a ver si ella rememoraba aquellas largas charlas durante la hora de la comida, sólo así podría continuar.

—Sí… el tipo que te…— Hinamori en efecto que lo recordaba, aunque no le conocía en persona, porque no hace más de un año que conocía a la morena pero Rukia simplemente le había contado de su historia juntos y de lo que él le hizo… no se atrevía siquiera a mencionar la palabra.

Tomó aire y con tenacidad le dijo lo más recientes respecto a él.

—Anoche fue a buscarme…—

La misma castaña se sorprendió, era inaudito que ese sujeto después de años le fuera a buscar…

— ¿Y… qué te dijo?... Si se puede saber…— Murmuró Hinamori, quisiera o no le daba curiosidad las razones por las cuales ese tal Kurosaki había buscado a su amiga.

—Básicamente, nada de utilidad… quería que habláramos aunque no sé de qué y no me interesa— Fue su tranquila y hasta cierto punto indiferente respuesta, lo que fuera que quisiera decirle ya no tenía importancia, ya no servía de nada, el daño ya estaba hecho y lo único que quería era dejarle aparte, sanar…

— Pero… ¿no te dio siquiera gusto o tranquilidad el verlo y saber que está bien? — Inquirió Momo, entendía ese sentir de la morena, ese enojo, pero tampoco podía ser demasiado frígida como para dejarse mentir que el saber que Kurosaki estaba bien, al parecer dispuesto a resolver sus asuntos pendientes con ella, la animaban tan solo un poco.

Rukia no lo había visto de ese modo y de meditarlo un poco no dejó mentirse así misma y tampoco suprimió esa información, de hecho, el verlo de nuevo fue como quitarse una gran peso de encima, el saber que estaba sano y salvo hacía su mundo un sitio más tranquilo, hasta sentía que podía respirar mejor… pero de momento a otro esos sentimientos pulcros era sustituidos por aquellos donde reinaba el resentimiento… era un contraste que le impedía pensar con claridad.

—Sí… pero— Se mostró algo afligida —No entiendo porque… aún estoy molesta… si se supone que ya lo había superado— Ni ella misma lo entendía, ¿por qué se sentía así? Si desde hace tiempo ya había dejado atrás ese capítulo en su vida, no debería seguir guardando ese tipo de sentimientos para con él… o ¿es que aún quedaba algo?

Hinamori no supo que responderle, no tenía ningún consejo porque nunca había pasado por una situación como esa, pero deseaba que su amiga encontrara la respuesta, para volver a verla sonreír, como lo hacía antes de que Kurosaki volviera.

**

* * *

**

Puso un par de hielos en el vaso cristalino y después vertió algo de vodka, dejó reposar su bebida en la superficie de la mesa mientras su persona se encontraba limpiando el arsenal que cargaba, nada extravagante, lo que se podía llamar 'normal'. Ahora que lo recordaba, la pistola que en esos momentos limpiaba fue con la que se vengó uno a uno de aquellos bastardos miembros de los yakuza (1) que se atrevieron a asesinar a su familia; desde entonces era la que cargaba para su defensa… por su pasado lleno de amenazas y por el mundo en el que se había envuelto, ir por las calles sin un arma, era entrar a la cueva del lobo. Y era discordante porqué odiaba a los yakuza por asesinar a su familia y su persona ejercía su mismo oficio, si su padre estuviera vivo y le viera, estaría muy decepcionado por la clase de persona en que se había convertido.

Se dio un ligero descanso, tomó el vaso cristalino y bebió un poco, para después volver a la faena.

—Tan temprano y tomando… Eres un caso perdido— Comentó Grimmjow en tono burlesco al ver la botella y el dichoso vaso.

—Cállate que lo aprendí de ti… además es lo único que dejan tomar en Rusia— Le espetó el pelinaranja con actitud huraña, aunque sabía que no podía culpar a Jeagerjaques por sus vicios, realmente eso era cosa suya.

—No te estoy echando en cara que tomes, me refiero a que en unas horas vamos ir a ver a Petrov y el vodka es lo único que él sirve como aperitivo… después de varias copas terminarás mal— El ojiazul sabía que estaban por reunirse con un importante mafioso ruso en Niigata, no quería que su compañero arruinara la posibilidad de embolsarse unos cuantos miles de dólares por quejumbroso.

—No te preocupes por eso, una copa de vodka no me hará ser más cabrón de lo que ya soy— Le espetó sin siquiera mirarlo, que cuando quería podía ser antipático pero con Petrov no iba a ser el caso, había muchos intereses monetarios de por medio.

—Más te vale, porque si lo arruinas juro que te doy una golpiza— Dio el aviso, sin bromas, él nunca se iba con ese tipo de cosas, si lo decía lo hacía, siempre cuando se cumplieran las condiciones que hicieran explotar su ira.

**

* * *

**

Al punto de las 8, cuando ya había caído la noche, llegaron a uno de los barrios bajos del sur de Niigata, específicamente en una casa de estilo occidental pero evidentemente desmejorada, sus paredes llenas de grafos y pintura descolorida, ese era el sitio a reunirse con un importante capo (2) ruso operando en Japón.

—Señor, Kurosaki y Jeagerjaques están aquí— Dijo uno de los guaruras en su idioma natal, anunciando a los invitados, a espera de que Petrov diera el acceso a su oficina.

A Ichigo ya no le imponía ese tipo de escenarios, con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a tratos tan fríos y sucesos crueles, además de que esa lengua extranjera ya la había adoptado, no la hablaba al cien por ciento pero podía tener una conversación fluida.

—Hazles pasar— Fue la respuesta dada.

Con un ademán, el alto guarura abrió la puerta de la oficina y les dejó entrar, en susodicho recinto yacía el famoso Petrov, esperándoles con una sonrisa burlesca; era un sujeto alto, piel blanca, ojos grises, calvo y algo regordete, tenía dos estrellas tatuadas en frente de los hombros (3), rondaba entre los 42 años, a penas les vio y se levantó de su asiento para saludarlos.

—Bienvenidos— Les dijo en japonés, estrechando sus manos —Tomen asiento, están en su casa— acotó a la par que los instaba a hacerlo, tanto Kurosaki como Grimmjow no vacilaron y se sentaron.

— ¡Koslov, sírvenos 3 vodka's! — Gritó a su guarura en ruso, levantando la mano mostrando tres de los cuatro dedos que tenía, uno se lo habían cercenado en una riña de pandillas en su juventud.

Petrov pasó a sentarse frente a ellos y con tono tranquilo inició la charla.

—Ayer los estuve esperando y no se aparecieron…— Dijo Petrov en un inicio, odiaba la impuntualidad —tienen suerte que no somos como los italianos, si no en estos momentos tendrían alguna herida por impacto de bala— acotó con sátira, pero sonando amenazador, la Cosa Nostra (4) solía hacer ese tipo de actos cuando alguno de sus miembros llegaba tarde sin importar la razón.

No hubo reacción de pánico por parte de las dos visitas, aunque si estaban algo concientes de que habían tenido mucha suerte al respecto. Koslov, el guarura de Petrov llegó con los 3 vasos cristalinos a mitad de vodka, los dejó en la mesa y después fue a pararse a la puerta, como escolta.

—Nada más porque tengo una sólida relación amistosa y de negocios con su jefe, Kuznetsov, les salvó el recibir una lección por dejarme plantado— Siguió hablando en japonés, con desinhibición, dando después un trago a su bebida.

— ¿Les gustó el sitio que escogí para que se hospedaran? — Preguntó Petrov con gracia, y es que en efecto que había pagado algunos cuantos yenes para rentar no sólo el maltrecho departamento donde se hospedarían los hombres que iban a prestar sus servicios hasta que la misión terminara con éxito, si no todo el mentado edificio y sobornado a uno que otro.

Ichigo sabía que el lugar donde ahora vivía temporalmente no era la gran cosa, no había agua caliente, los muros estaban despintados, los muebles maltratados y ni hablar de algunos vidrios rotos, aunque tampoco esperaba un palacio con servicio doméstico, después de todo no aspiraban a más.

—Sí— Respondió por ambos Jeagerjaques con un monosílabo para después beber de su vaso.

— Pude conseguirles algo mil veces mejor pero… el edificio tiene sus ventajas, está cerca del punto "x"… saben a que me refiero ¿no? —

—Del blanco…— Respondió Kurosaki, eso significaba la "x" en el lenguaje de códigos.

Petrov sonrió con cierta malicia y después fue al grano.

—Ésta es la persona que quiero que maten— Petrov les extendió una fotografía de el sujeto en cuestión, tanto Kurosaki y Jeagerjaques contemplaron la imagen —Se llama Sergei Lébedev, lo reconocerán fácilmente, siempre trae una bufanda gris, se aparecerá éste viernes, a las 6:00 de la tarde, estará en el edificio del frente al que están hospedados, no tiene quien cuide sus espaldas, esa es la ventaja—

—Bien— Fueron las palabras de Grimmjow, tenía sus instrucciones bien en mente.

—Les adelantaré 15,000 dólares para cada uno. Cuando concluyan les daré el restante en el helicóptero— Así fijó las bases del sueldo que iba a pagarles por hacerle el favor, nadie se oponía ni dudaba porque todos ahí eran hombres de honor.

Cerraron el trato asintiendo, poco después el guardaespaldas de Petrov entregó a su jefe dos fajos de billetes verdes, Petrov al instantes los entregó a los dos japoneses y cerraron el trato con un estrecho de manos.

Antes de salir y dar concluida su reunión de negocios, Petrov les detuvo con una última instrucción.

—Si alguien los descubre, mátenlo… no quiero testigos ni más problemas de los que ya tengo—

Ambos asintieron en acuerdo a lo dicho y sin otro asunto más a tratar se fueron.

Salieron del escabroso edificio, dispuestos a regresar a su sitio asignado, con las cabezas cubiertas por los gorros de sus sudaderas caminaron por los bajos barrios de Niigata, sin media palabras entre ellos ni con demás transeúntes… caminaron largo rato hasta llegar a unas cuantas cuadras del barrio donde vivían, fue ahí cuando Ichigo le digirió la palabra a su compañero, deteniéndose en la esquina.

—Iré a otro lugar antes de volver— Profirió sin dar detalles alguno de sus planes para esos instantes.

—Nos veremos— Fue la respuesta de Grimmjow con seriedad, sabía que iría a buscar a esa mujer que abandonó, aunque eso no era asunto suyo, le dio un ademán en despedida para después seguir caminando.

Ichigo emprendió camino hacia otra dirección pero con un destino definido, y es que aunque sabía que desde que se unió a las filas del crimen organizado tanto su vida como la de Rukia eran un gran contraste, sólo por dos razones había aceptado volver: por un magnicidio y ella, Rukia… esperando poder arreglar sus asuntos pendientes y si era posible seguir reteniéndola a distancia.

Dobló la esquina a la calle donde se encontraba el edificio donde Rukia vivía, sin embargo, sus intenciones iniciales de querer hablar con ella se desvanecieron conforme fue avanzando en pasos, dándose cuenta de que la morena estaba con alguien más.

Se le veía con una media sonrisa, varada en el pórtico frente a ese extraño sujeto de tez pálida, cabellera oscura y ojos verdosos.

No era nada comprometedor pero el solo hecho de verla con otro le hervía la sangre, no quería que nadie se le acercara e intentara robarle el corazón. Tuvo esos grandes deseos de sacar su arma y dispararle al ingrato ese que la retenía, de volarle los sesos y mandarlo al averno… pero se contuvo… más problemas era lo que menos se necesitaba en esos momentos… con mucha dificultad se resignó a no hacer nada, a dar la media vuelta y regresar a casa, antes de que su instinto asesino lo dominara.

Cuando retornó a su zafral residencia fue recibido por una irónica pregunta por parte de su compañero.

— ¿Te mandó a la mierda? — Grimmjow adivinaba la razón de la pronta llegada del pelinaranja, le parecía ridículo que aún le buscara después de lo que le hizo, ella no iba a perdonar tan fácilmente.

Ichigo le echó una mirada fría y seria, sin responderle fue hasta el refrigerador, sacó una cerveza, la destapó y le dio una gran trago, para después ir hasta donde Grimmjow.

—Estaba con alguien más— Le respondió, no le gustaba hablar de sus asuntos personales con nadie más pero quería sacar de una maldita vez ese odio por aquel tipo que estaba con ella.

Grimmjow sonrió con malicia, sentía que podía sacar provecho de ese comentario y no dudó en preguntar.

— ¿Quieres que lo mate? —

El pelinaranja sabía que al igual que su persona, Grimmjow no tenía ningún problema en dispararle a nadie, tampoco sentía remordimiento alguno, hacía lo que le ordenaban siempre y cuando le entregaran los 7,000 dólares americanos que pedía a cambio del 'trabajo'. Lo que más les diferenciaba es que el ojiazul era más directo, cruel y nada considerado, mataba hombres, mujeres y niños por igual.

—No— Determinó, razones para rechazar la oferta le sobraban pero quería permanecer con un perfil bajo, así sería más sencillo hacer aquello por lo que habían sido contratados y como proeza personal, estar al lado de Rukia sin llamar la atención de ninguna autoridad y ella no le odiara más.

**»»»»»»*****««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

- Petrov, Koslov y Kuznetsov son personajes ficticios, por cierto, respecto a Kuznetsov, éste es el cabecilla de la mafia Rusa para la que trabajan Ichigo y Grimmjow desde hace 3 años en San Petersburgo.

**Glosario:**

- (1) Es una mafia japonesa que data del siglo XVII.

- (2) Jefe mafioso, especialmente en el ámbito del narcotráfico.

- (3) En la mafia rusa, tener estrellas tatuadas representa el lugar jerárquico que se ocupa en la mafia, cuánto están dispuestos a dejar por ella o la cantidad de personas a las que han matado.

- (4) Es una sociedad secreta criminal siciliana (Italia).

* * *

En esto nos finaliza el capítulo 2... Rukia no hizo la gran aparición xD pero ya quedo más explicado lo que Ichigo tiene que hacer.

Respecto a la frase con la que inicio el capítulo, de hecho proviene de una canción titulada **_"Hurt"_** cuyo originale es de Trent Reznor (NIN) pero la mejor interpretación es del Sr. _**Johnny Cash**_ y les dejo el link por si gustan escucharla, es muy buena (a mi criterio) - http:*//www.*youtube.*com/watch?*v=clq01TXQR0*s recuerden quitarle los *

La próxima semana, que creo que es 22 de marzo subo el 3er y último capítulo de esta mini-historia.

Gracias por la atención prestada, por leerme y comentar.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega, pasenla bien.


	3. La Verdad

**Título:** "Corazón Atómico"

**Summary:** Después de 3 años, Ichigo regresa a Japón por 2 razones: un trabajo en Niigata y Rukia, la mujer que tuvo que abandonar antes de convertirse en lo que hoy en día era: un asesino a sueldo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite. No busco lucro ni nada por el estilo, es solo por entretenimiento.

**Notas de autor:**

- El título proviene de la canción de mismo nombre interpretada por Zoé. La letra y la forma en que lo relacioné con los personajes y la trama es lo que hizo que le diera tal título al fic. En pocas palabras nuestro protagonista al forma parte del crimen organizado pierde el control de su vida, y desde ahí está expuesto a morir con todo y sus malos sentimientos así como aquellos que tiene por la mujer que más quiere.

- Completamente AU, universo alterno.

- Este fic está influenciado por mi película favorita: Leon.

- Se originó a raíz de lo que veo día con día en el mundo aunque más en mi país, pero enfocandolo del otro lado, de aquellos que tienen el asesinar como 'oficio' y de los sacrificios que deben hacer y de la gente que tienen que abandonar para dedicarse a ello.

* * *

Hola a todos y todas!!!

Paso a contestar unos reviews antes de lo demás xD

**yoxxa:** Hola!! si va algo rápido porque la historia está dentro de un periodo de tiempo de entre 2 y 3 días. Y si de hecho ya viene el cap final que me quedó algo largo, espero guste. Gracias por leerme y dejarme tu opinión. Saludos!!!!!

**alex darkligth:** Hola!!! ohh si Rukia está con alguien más tiene una explicación ;) y sobre como mataran a la víctima tmb viene jeje aunque no tan explícito o.o. Muchas gracias por pasarte a leer y tmb por dejarme tu review, te mando saludos!!!!

**yaam-chan:** Hi!!! te quise reponder por mensaje privado pero no lo tenías habilitado entonces mejor por aquí :) y que guto me da que te agraden mis fics n___n espero que este cap tmb te guste y gracias por leerme y dejarme tu comentario. Te mando saludos!!!!!

Otra vez y como siempre agradeciendo a: _**metitus, chofisima, kaoru240, .-TeNsHi kUcHiKa-ChAn-., Ghost iv, yoxxa, ShIrAyUkI and ZaNgEtSu, Makiko-maki maki, alex darkligth, aLeKuchiki-zr**_**_, Viesna, yaam-chan_** y a todas las personas que se han pasado a leer esta mini historia y les ha agradado.

Hoy es el día del cap final :) y bueno tiene de todo un poco y al igual que los anteriores ojalá les guste ;). Me quedo un poco largo a diferencia de los otros dos pero bien... creo xD

En fin los dejo y gracias de antemano por su lectura y comentarios.

* * *

**»»»»»»*****««««««**

_"Hay que haber vivido un poco para comprender que todo lo que se persigue en esta vida sólo se consigue arriesgando a veces lo que más se ama"_

(André Gide)

**»»»»»»*****««««««**

**Capítulo III**

**"La Verdad"**

**истинный**

Acababa de colgar por quinta vez en el día, estaba segura de que era él, no podía confundir la voz del hombre con el que había estado durante 3 años, lo peor del asunto es que no encontraba la forma de bloquear su número ya que era privado… no quería saber nada de él… así como estaba, tranquila, estaba bien.

Su manera de combatir el tenerlo tan presente en su mente fue volver a enfocarse en su trabajo, así que en su cubículo continuó con sus labores, capturando algunos datos en la computadora, sin embargo, minutos después fue abruptamente interrumpida por un ramo de flores que cayó en su escritorio, asombrada miró el detalle y después levantó la mirada.

—Son de parte de un tal Kurosaki— Dijo la encargada de hacerle llegar las flores.

El entrecejo de la morena se arrugó, no daba crédito a semejante acto, él insistía bastante… y parecía que no iba a darse por vencido, no importaba cuantas veces le dejara en claro que desapareciera de su vida, Ichigo no estaba en condiciones de aceptar eso…

— ¿Hace cuanto que llegaron? — Preguntó la morena refiriéndose a su regalo.

—No tiene ni 5 minutos que él estuvo aquí— Comunicó la encargada, haciéndole saber que el emisor de las flores simplemente pasó y pidió que se hiciera entrega de tal obsequio. Rukia no dudó ni un solo minuto, así que enérgica se levantó de su asiento y salió sin importarle nada, en busca del necio pelinaranja.

Su jefe que iba de entrada al edificio le reprochó de su deliberada salida en plenas horas de trabajo, pero Rukia no se tomó la molestia de responderle, lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Al salir al exterior se topó con lo nublado del día y la lluvia, pero tampoco le importaron las inclemencias del clima y trató de buscar con la mirada al ojimiel, pensó que iba a ser fácil reconocerle por su distintiva cabellera pero no hallaba esas hebreas naranjas. No pudo haberse ido muy lejos así que caminó con prisa entre la larga avenida llena de gente y sus paraguas, se valió de otros medios para identificarlo y después de un corto lapso sospechó de un sujeto alto, delgado, de chaqueta y gorro negro con manos en los bolsillos, así que se apresuró a darle alcance y sin más al estar detrás del sujeto en cuestión, le detuvo tomando su brazo con delicadeza a la par que pronunciaba su nombre.

—Ichigo—

Él reconoció su voz y la encaró, sentir su suave piel en su brazo le traía muchos recuerdos y estos se reforzaron al ver su rostro, ese par de ojos azul-violeta, titilantes, sus labios rosados… aunque fuera un sicario y se creyera que carecía de sentimientos y corazón, no era así, era precisamente ella la que le devolvía la cordura, algo de bondad, era una luz en su camino, era lo que más quería en el mundo… él se había convertido en un demonio y ella seguían siendo el ángel que suavizaba su ser…

— ¿Te gustaron las flores que te mandé? — No pudo evitar cuestionarle, a penas se surcó en sus labios una sonrisa, una que pocos habían tenido la oportunidad de ver en su rostro y que sólo ella le arrancaba inconscientemente.

—No quiero que me mandes flores, tampoco quiero que me llames por teléfono… no quiero nada de ti— Le dijo con severidad, cambiando su expresión facial a un recelo evidente. ¿Qué parte 'no quiero saber más de ti' Ichigo aún no entendía? ¿Por qué la buscaba? ¿Con qué propósito?

La sonrisa de Kurosaki se borró, sus palabras le calaban hondo, pero al recordar la escena de anoche cuando la vio con 'alguien' más hizo que brotara su enojo y reclamó.

— ¡Y al tipo ese con el que estabas platicando anoche afuera de donde vives, qué! ¡Ese qué! — Alzó la voz, quería una explicación respecto a eso.

Rukia le miró incrédula, era notorio que Ichigo sentía celos de Ulquiorra sin saber siquiera que la relación que tenía con él era de simple amistad, pero más allá de eso, le indignaba el hecho de que al parecer la estaba vigilando.

— ¡Contéstame! ¡A mi me prohíbes buscarte y al bastardo ese si le permites acompañarte a casa, incluso más! — Le gritó lleno de cólera, los transeúntes les miraban extrañados, pero había perdido el sentido del espacio, estaban enfocados en su propia discusión. Ichigo le reclamaba que diera preferencia a un sujeto "x" cuando su persona había estado con ella durante 3 años…

— ¡Me haz estado siguiendo y encima me reclamas! ¡¿Acaso cuando volviste hace días yo te reclamé por haberme abandonado?! ¡No! — Le respondió en mismo tono, sentía que Ichigo era la persona menos indicada para reclamarle, se hacía el molesto por verle con Ulquiorra, se hacía el indignado por pedirle que la dejara en paz, cuando la persona que debería estarlo era ella… por su insistencia, por su acoso, por el dolor que le causó…

Cayeron en un incómodo silencio, Rukia tenía desviada la mirada mientras Ichigo la contemplaba lindando entre el odio y el afecto hacia ella, pero iba más por la segunda opción…

La pelinegra tenía que hacer algo más para que él le dejara tranquila de una buena vez, sabía que iba a ser difícil el hacerle entender que ya no quería saber nada de él pero estaba dispuesta a cooperar, a dialogar… mientras más pronto mejor.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi…? —

—Acéptame un café… hoy… a las 9:00 de la noche… en tu departamento— Ichigo tenía bien en claro lo que quería, eso le serviría para decirle todo aquello que ella necesitaba saber.

A Rukia le sorprendió que fuese tan exacto, pero no dijo nada, debía haber una buena explicación y esperaría hasta la noche para que él se lo dijera.

—Está bien— Finalmente acordó.

**

* * *

**

Esa noche antes de partir a su cita con la morena, se atavió de su chamarra oscura y mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo, pensó en las cosas que iba a decirle una vez que estuviera sentado con ella al frente. Había mucho que declarar pero sin dar detalles bastante explícitos de la realidad, pero hasta ese momento no había considerado una posibilidad, la opción de llevársela a San Petersburgo y así juntos tener una vida pero... esa decisión implicaba una serie de consecuencias... quizá necesitaba una segunda opinión, una más objetiva, una que no fuera como la suya, llena de deseos y sentimientos.

— ¿Crees que debería llevármela? — Inquirió Ichigo a su compañero de misión, el ojiazul que yacía tirado en el sofá, quien al escucharlo, alzó una ceja, sabiendo sobre a quien hacía referencia tal cuestión.

—Si quieres ponerla en peligro y además tienes una buena justificación para con el jefe sobre ella, entonces llévatela— Le contestó Grimmjow sin recato, le parecía estúpida la idea, era ponerse la soga al cuello, iba en contra de los estatutos de la mafia y la pagaría caro por incumplir.

De oír su opinión y las terribles consecuencias para con ello, dejó de lado esa idea, había prometido a los altos capos cumplir a pié de la letra los reglamentos impuestos para entrar a sus filas, no podía darse el lujo de quebrantar porque no sólo su persona la pagaría, también ella si es que se la llevaba a Rusia. Y Rukia no tenía porqué cargar con la culpa de las cosas en las que estaba metido.

**

* * *

**

Se encontraban frente a frente, sentados en la redonda mesa de la pequeña cocina de la morena, con dos tazas vaporosas, en completo silencio, a penas mirándose, era complicado sentirse cómodos uno con el otro después de tanto tiempo… Rukia podía notar grandes cambios en el mayor, se veía algo escuálido, más serio que de costumbre, incluso notó que los dedos de sus manos estaban tatuados con calaveras (1), los cuales no estaban hace 3 años, desconocía el significado de que Ichigo decidiera hacérselos.

— ¿Qué te trajo regresar a Niigata? — Inquirió la morena, rompiendo el silencio, era una de tantas dudas que radicaban en su cabeza desde que él había regresado.

Ichigo la miró detenidamente, pensando qué responderle, aunque habían pasado 3 años y aún confiaba en ella, no podía decirle con exactitud la razón que lo había traído de vuelta, era un asunto delicado y terrible para una persona tranquila y bondadosa como ella.

—Un trabajo— Respondió rápido, sin profundizar en el tema, para después darle un sorbo a su café.

Con su respuesta la morena no encontró nada extraño, se imaginaba un trabajo como cualquier otro dentro del marco legal, pero no tenía ni idea de la clase de persona que Ichigo se había convertido.

—Y…— Vaciló un poco — ¿ese trabajo es temporal o permanente? — Acotó, quería saber por cuanto tiempo él estaría en Niigata, por cuanto tiempo lo tendría en su vida.

—Temporal— Fue tajante en su respuesta, desgraciadamente su estadía era por un corto tiempo, sólo dos días, qué más hubiera querido poder estar ahí, cerca de ella, para siempre… sin embargo esa opción ya estaba deshabilitada de por vida para el pelinaranja, a menos que quisiera morir.

El ojimiel sin poder siquiera evitarlo, estiró su brazo, poniendo su tatuada mano sobre la de ella, presionándola ligeramente, la miró con cariño… sintiendo su piel, una que extrañaba tocar… Rukia se quedó inmutable ante tal acto, pero no se alejó del contacto, no quería hacerlo, extrañaba eso y muchas cosas más que él solía hacer cuando estuvieron juntos… en ese momento la embargó un sentimiento de quietud y afecto hacia él, rememorando con ello cuando pasaban su tiempo juntos, haciendo cualquier cosa, y aunque esta fuera tan insignificante para terceros, era una ocasión perfecta para demostrarle cuan importante era en su vida y lo feliz que era a su lado… pero de momento a otro, la morena se afligió cuando rememoró el día en que el ojimiel no llegó al sitio donde habían quedado en verse y los días posteriores a ello… que fueron un calvario…

— ¿Porqué te fuiste sin siquiera decirme nada? — Soltó la pregunta, con sus ojos nublados por lágrimas que no se dignaba a dejar escapar. Durante esos 3 años, era eso lo que no lograba entender, era la pregunta que le taladraba la cabeza cada noche antes de ir a dormir, la pregunta que nadie le sabía responder con certeza, todo estaba rodeado de suposiciones… pero la verdad nacida de sus propios labios era lo que quería.

Sabía que esa pregunta se vendría en cualquier momento, y era conciente de que Rukia tenía todo el derecho de saberlo, pero a la par era conciente de que no podía soltarle toda la verdad, porque quizá ella no comprendería.

—Tenía que hacerlo…— Le musitó, haciéndole notar que el hecho de haberla abandonado era porque así lo requería y el no mencionar una sola palabra de su paradero también, era parte del pacto del silencio.

—Sabías perfectamente cuanto te quería y no te importó… me abandonaste a sabiendas del daño que me ibas a causar… y aún así te busqué por todas partes durante meses… y tú nunca tuviste la decencia de decirme qué demonios estaba pasando— Profirió lastimosa, conteniendo su odio, su dolor, sus lágrimas, alejando su mano del contacto del muchacho. Él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la cantidad de sentimientos que tuvo que soportar en ese tiempo, de la desesperación que por momentos la absorbía y de la depresión a causa de su desaparición…

A cada vocablo y a cada mirada Ichigo no podía evitar sentirse más culpable de la que ya cargaba a cuestas, le hería escucharla y saber por sus labios lo que aconteció en su vida después de haber desaparecido. Pero sus razones tenía, sin embargo sentía que no podía decirle todas… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si le dijera que tuvo que desaparecer de Japón por haber asesinado a un hombre a cambio de dinero para darle a ella una buena vida? Lo más seguro es que le odiaría…

—Quería darte una buena vida…— Fue su comentario honesto, esa era una de las razones por las cuales tuvo que recurrir al crimen organizado, vivía bien pero quería más, el empleo digno escaseaba y estaba convencido de que si quería pasar el resto de su vida con ella debía brindarle un futuro mejor. Aunado a ello se vino la posibilidad de vengarse de aquellos que asesinaron a su familia y terminó por convencerse de querer dedicarse a ello, pensando que lograría dos cosas haciendo una sola, sin arriesgar tanto, pero estaba muy equivocado.

— Y como no pudiste dármela, según tú, ¿tuviste que huir? — Añadió suponiendo que esa pudo haber sido la razón de haberla abandonado, esa era una idea algo errada.

—Conseguí lo suficiente para brindarte un futuro mejor pero cuando quise contactarte y volver hace 2 años no pude…— Ichigo le hizo saber su intención de volver a su lado, pero cuando quiso deslindarse para siempre de los rusos y dejar atrás su vida de sicario no pudo hacerlo, no imaginó lo grandes que eran los alcances de la mafia, subestimó su poder y control sobre su propia vida… y la única manera de salir de ese infierno era muerto.

Rukia le miró perpleja, sus palabras la confundían bastante… ¿Cómo que no pudo volver?... no tenía sentido, no lo entendía… de entrada le quedaba más claro que si le dejó fue por algo sumamente importante y poderoso que después no le permitió volver…

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Inquirió la morena con un dejo de preocupación, si él no le decía la verdad no podía llegar a entender, hasta ese entonces su enojo, su malestar con él se había desvanecido, siendo suplantado nuevamente por el cariño que aún le guardaba por el simple hecho de ser lo mejor que tenía en la vida.

Una vez más el pelinaranja se lo pensó, ella empezaba por entender parte de lo sucedido… pero como explicarle a ella que cuando vaciló un poco en querer abandonar la mafia le amenazaron de muerte, echándole en cara que había jurado, porque lo había hecho, estar siempre hasta el final de sus días disponible y a servicio para la mafia para lo que fuera… Resolvió en que quizá era mejor dejarlo así… que desconociera en lo que estaba metido…

El ojimiel se levantó de su asiento, siendo seguido por la mirada afligida de la ojiazul-violáceo, caminó hasta el perchero, donde había dejado su chamarra y sacó de una de sus bolsas un envoltorio transparente que contenía unos grandes fajos de billetes. Regresó hasta donde ella se encontraba y los dejó en la superficie de la mesa.

Rukia estaba perpleja, miró el envoltorio y después lo miró a él, con el ceño fruncido…

—Ten… con esto podrás tener la buena vida que mereces— Le comentó, a penas sonriendo. Por todo lo que le habían 'pagado' por 'limpiar' zonas en Rusia había conseguido mucho dinero y el 70% estaba destinado a entregárselo a ella… para que no le hiciera falta nada…

—Pero yo…— Se levantó, quiso protestar, no podía negar que el dinero era importante en la vida, pero en esos instantes más allá de eso lo quería a él, aunque antes hubiese manifestado no querer saber nada, estar molesta y odiarle, en el fondo sabía muy bien que 3 años no eran suficientes para borrar por completo los sentimientos que le tenía, no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad, esos sentimientos aún estaban con vida e intactos, quería que se quedara a su lado y nunca más le dejara sola.

El muchacho la tomó por los hombros, instándola a que le mirara y ella lo hizo… se miraron por unos instantes antes de que él optara por acunarla en sus brazos quizá por última vez en su vida, ella le correspondió aún con muchas dudas sobre la vida que él llevaba y que al parecer no quería hacerle saber… Ichigo aspiró el aroma de su cabello y se deleitó del calor que ese abrazo le traía, le hacía sentirse querido y protegido… y en esa misma posición se acercó a su oído y le murmuró:

—Si te abandoné no fue porque te dejara de querer… si no por otras razones que aún controlan mi vida y de las cuales no me puedo deshacer— Eso era todo lo que necesitaba que ella supiera, ahora se sentía un tanto más tranquilo.

Rukia se quedó estática, pensando en que podía ser aquello que ataba a Ichigo… el ojimiel dejó de abrazarla y se alejó, tomando de nueva cuenta su chamarra del perchero y con total intención de marcharse.

La morena lo miró afligida tomar la perilla y abrirla puerta; el pelinaranja echó una última mirada y se despidió con un sencillo gesto. La morena ni siquiera se atrevió a detenerlo, no sabía porqué sus labios no podía pronunciar un simple 'no te vayas' perdiendo quizá la última oportunidad de retenerle o aunque sea en decirle que aún le guardaba en su corazón.

**

* * *

**

En ese nuevo día había repasado junto con su compañero de misión, todos y cada uno de los movimientos a realizar antes, durante y después de cumplir con el asesinato de Sergei Lébedev. Prácticamente todo estaba bien planteado y definido, sólo hacía falta que se marcara la hora indicada para iniciar el proceso y mientras esperaban a que llegara, cada cual se dedicaba a guardar en sus valijas las pocas pertenencias que habían traído.

Ichigo se encontraba sentado en aquel viejo colchón que le sirvió de lecho durante esos días, había terminado de empacar sin embargo seguía ahí, observando un trío de fotos de la morena, unas que guardaba en su billetera como su más preciado tesoro. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, se sentía exactamente igual como la vez en que la tuvo que abandonar, sabía que podía desobedecer a todo aquello a lo que había jurado lealtad pero por su bien y por el de ella no debía siquiera intentarlo, sabía que volvería a ser duro el partir pero no tenía otra opción.

—Ya llegó el chofer que mandó Petrov, dame tu maleta para llevarla al coche— Dijo Grimmjow al asomarse por el marco de la puerta.

Ichigo se sobresaltó un poco sin embargo después de percatarse por lo que venía su compañero simplemente tomó la oscura maleta y la entregó a manos del ojiazul.

Antes de partir a dejar los equipajes al automóvil, Grimmjow se detuvo unos instantes, quizá era la persona menos indicada para decírselo pero quiso hacerlo, que lo viera como un consejo y quedaba en Ichigo el resto.

—Debes dejarla hacer su vida, aunque en esa vida no estés tú—

Le caló hondo escuchar eso y más aún a sabiendas de que era cierto, si quería protegerla debía estar alejado de ella, pero ese lazo que lo mantenía unido a la morena no le dejaba siquiera pensar en que Rukia construyera su vida con alguien más.

De repente el radio comenzó a emitir sonidos y entre ellos distinguió la voz del ojiazul.

—Ya es hora. Ve a tu puesto. Si por alguna razón fallas, yo me encargaré—

—Por supuesto— Comunicó Ichigo apretando el botón.

Resopló, guardó la billetera, tomó la valija que contenía el arsenal y se levantó de su lugar con la intención de salir del apartamento. Caminó por los vacíos pasillos del edificio hasta llegar a las escaleras que lo guiarían a su destino: la azotea.

Una vez estando en su puesto, abrió el maletín y se encargó de armar con rapidez y maestría el rifle francotirador (2), para después con total discreción y cuidado ir a tenderse en el suelo y acomodar tanto el soporte del rifle como la misma arma.

Tomó sus binoculares y observó tras ellos, encontrándose con la presencia de Grimmjow que discreto rondaba por el lugar simplemente a espera de que la víctima recibiera el impacto y en caso contrario, ser él quien le diera el tiro de gracia.

Mientras tanto la morena de ojos azul-violeta acababa de llegar a un maltrecho edificio, esa era la dirección que había encontrado plasmado en un papel dentro de la bolsa con dinero que Ichigo le había entregado anoche, y había acudida a verle ya que quería expresarle lo que sentía.

— Disculpe Señorita… ¿A que asunto viene? — Inquirió el portero del edificio al verla entrar y es que tenía indicaciones de no dejar pasar a nadie, un tal Petrov a cambio de un cuantiosa cantidad de dinero le había pedido que no dejara entrar a nadie ese día a menos que fuera alguien que tuviese algo que ver con Kurosaki o Jeagerjaques.

—Vengo a ver a Kurosaki Ichigo— La morena se detuvo para decírselo con candidez.

—Está en la azotea— Respondió el portero con cierta malicia, con que el simple hecho de haberle mencionado el nombre le dio el permiso de seguir con su camino, sin saber siquiera que esa muchacha no tenía nada que ver con lo que ese par de aparentes pupilos de Pretov iban a hacer.

Por su parte, el pelinararanja aguardó a que por el radio Grimmjow le diera la orden, no tardó mucho tiempo y casi dando las 6:00 de la tarde, el tal Sergei Lébedev se apareció en las afueras del edificio de en frente.

—Cuando estés listo— Escuchó que le Grimmjow le dijo.

A través de la mira telescópica (3) el ojimiel buscó a la víctima y una vez encontrándola apuntó hacia ella, despejó su mente de toda aquella marea de sentimientos pulcros para la morena y que a la par eran impropios para esos momentos.

Miró por última vez con vida al hombre que iba a liquidar, respiró profundo y sin más apretó el gatillo.

Varios gritos ensordecedores inundaron el ambiente, el de la esposa y sus dos hijos que aguardaban en el auto, los desesperados de sus colegas que buscaban socorrerlo así como de algunos que trataban de llamar a emergencias. Volviéndose la escena un completo caos mientras Sergei Lébedev se ahogaba en sangre y con ello la vida se le escapaba de las manos.

Kurosaki se apresuró a tomar su arsenal y justo cuando iba camino a dirigirse de regreso al interior de edificio, Rukia abrió la puerta.

Las miradas se cruzaron y el tiempo se detuvo… Rukia pudo leer en sus ojos miel un dejo de incertidumbre y de sospecha, cuando bajó la mirada hacia las manos del muchacho se encontró con ese rifle y en ese momento las dudas la asaltaron.

Ichigo no supo que decir, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que ella se apareciera y así mismo se preguntaba como es que le había encontrado, lo peor de todo era la manera en que le había encontrado: portando un arma.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? — Fue lo que atinó a preguntarle.

—En el paquete que ayer me diste encontré la dirección…— Fueron sus primeras palabras, lo cual hizo que Ichigo se diera cuenta del error que había cometido al no cerciorarse primero de que dicho paquete no contuviera datos sobre su paradero.

Sin embargo en esos momentos que estaba con ella estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo y el espacio, Grimmjow ya aguardaba desde hace minutos en el automóvil junto con el chofer a que su compañero se apareciera para así escapar pero ya se había demorado bastante así que le fue a buscar.

—Maldita sea Ichigo, el tipo ya está muerto, ¿porqué te tardas tanto? — Fue lo que dijo Grimmjow al llegar a la azotea y abrir la puerta, sin medir sus palabras.

Y lo dicho captó la atención de aquel par… Rukia pasó su mirada nuevamente al rifle que el pelinaranja cargaba, sus pupilas y sus labios temblaron al percatarse, relacionó lo recién escuchado y todo aquello que Ichigo le había dicho… Era ahora que entendía de qué se trataba todo eso y no lo podía creer, el hombre que amaba mataba por encargo, estaba relacionado estrechamente con un mundo criminal, tenía las manos manchadas de sangre… esa vida llena de amenazas y crueldad… esas eran las razones de las Ichigo hablaba y que él decía de las cuales no poder deshacerse…

—Rukia… yo— Ichigo quiso intervenir pero alguien más se le adelantó.

Grimmjow sacó de su escondite su pistola y sin ningún miramiento apuntó a la sien de morena, y tal acción no sólo causó terror en ella también despertó el sobresalto del ojimiel.

— ¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo! ¡Baja la maldita arma! — Vociferó Ichigo a su compañero, exasperado, sin entender porqué carajos le apuntaba a la morena y instándolo a que no cometiera una estupidez que terminaría por destruirlo a él también.

— ¡No dejes que los sentimiento te cieguen! ¡Simplemente sigo las órdenes de Petrov: que si alguien nos descubría le matáramos y ella lo ha hecho! — Le gritó en respuesta, aunque fue una mujer y se tratara de la que su compañero amaba simplemente no le importaba, sólo estaba cumpliendo con su deber y pensaba que Ichigo debía hacer lo mismo en vez de dejarse guiar por sentimiento tan ridículos que podían costarle no sólo la libertad, también la vida.

Rukia tiritaba, en esos momentos sentía un gran miedo recorriendo su cuerpo, ni siquiera quería hacer algún movimiento ya que eso le podía costar la vida…

—Por favor, no lo hagas, ella no dirá nada… No me quites lo más quiero en ésta vida— Le pidió bajando la voz y era irónica su petitoria porque su persona había hecho prácticamente lo mismo: arrebatarle a la familia de Sergei Lébedev lo que ellos más querían.

Grimmjow lo pensó pero sin bajar el arma, si la mataba también estaría cavando su propia tumba, no le tenía miedo a la muerte pero el dinero era precisamente lo que lo hacía meditarlo, tenía demasiada plata esperándole por el asesinato de Sergei Lébedev como para dejarla escapar por una mujer. Sonrió burlón y guardó su arma a la par que acotaba:

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero apresúrate que no tenemos mucho tiempo—

Antes partir el ojiazul miró a la morena, con qué esa era la dichosa mujercita que tenía a su compañero al borde de la vida y la muerte, pero no dijo nada al respecto, se limitó a seguir su camino.

El pelinaranja dejó el arma y el maletín en el suelo, guiado por un sentimiento de afección acortó la distancia que le separaba de ella y le instó a mirarle, ella levantó su mirada y se fijó en su rostro.

—Quisiera que todo esto fuera diferente pero aunque quiero no puedo, ya no tengo opción… pero lo hago por ti— Ichigo le hizo saber, se lo repitió de nueva cuenta, esperando que ella entendiera de mejor forma a lo que estaba sujeto.

Rukia todavía no lo podía creer, nunca pensó que el ojimiel tuviera ese oficio como medio para subsistir y más aún que todos aquellos sacrificios que él hacía fuesen porque le amara, porque quisiera brindarle algo mejor pero a la par le hacía pensar que no valía la pena que hiciera todas esas cosas por ella si él no iba a estar a su lado para que las compartieran.

—Llévame contigo…— Musitó la ojiazul-violáceo con cierta dificultad, antes de venir ya lo había pensando, y creía que valía la pena dejar todo lo que tenía en Niigata por estar con él, por ir allá, a donde sea que él estuviera.

Y sus palabras complicaban más partida, y en verdad quería hacer eso, llevársela a San Petersburgo y estaba a punto de aceptar su petición cuando a su mente llegaron las palabras de Grimmjow dichas ayer.

_«Si quieres ponerla en peligro y además tienes una buena justificación para con el jefe sobre ella, entonces llévatela»_

Eran dos grandes problemas, el decirle a su jefe que la amaba no era justificación, ese tipo de tópicos sentimentalistas no le llegaban al corazón y ni le importaban; desde ahí estaba impugnada la intención. Respecto a lo otro, los sicarios rivales siempre buscaban el punto débil, el cual el 99% de las veces era la familia y sabía bien que si se la llevaba lo más seguro es que la matarían y no, no podía poner en peligro lo más valioso que le quedaba en la vida.

—No puedo hacerlo, no puedo ponerte en peligro— Fue su respuesta, notando como los ojuelos de la morena titilaban con la notable intención de soltar una que otra lágrima —Pero aunque esté lejos eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti—

Acortó más la distancia que les separaba hasta que logró tocar sus labios, ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que la había besado? Ya había pasado mucho tiempo y el volver a sentir la calidez y sabor de sus besos era en pocas palabras tocar el cielo con las manos. Ese roce de labios tan suave contenía el tiempo que les había separaba y el que posteriormente volvería a hacerlo, por eso quería dejar en sus labios aquel sentimiento, esperando que perdurara por siempre.

Se separaron unos instantes y en un abrazo se enfundaron, permaneciendo así unos cuantos segundos. Ichigo la miró antes de tomar el maletín y el arma, antes de partir al vehículo que le aguardaba en las afueras, antes de dejarla sola una vez más.

Solitaria y a mitad de la azotea, Rukia suspiró y miró al cielo… Esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para volverle a ver. Ichigo se fue en aquel automóvil mientras miraba tras la ventana como se alejaba del edificio donde la había dejado, a sabiendas de que había hecho lo mejor.

Si el destino lo quería se volverían a encontrar, no sabían en cuanto tiempo sería eso pero esperaban que cuando sucediera todo fuera diferente, en una circunstancia en que la que ella no corriera ninguna clase de peligro y él no tuviera que huir como lo hacía ahora.

**»»»»»»*****««««««**

**

* * *

**

**Glosario:**

- (1) En la mafia rusa, los tatuajes de calaveras en los dedos de las manos muestran la cantidad de asesinatos cometidos por la persona.

- (2) Es un tipo de arma de fuego de precisión que permite el disparo a objetivos a muy larga distancia. Su utilización es habitual tanto en ejércitos como en cuerpos policiales de todo el mundo.

- (3) Es un instrumento óptico para rifles, que permite ver y apuntar a distancia. Este accesorio, que usualmente se monta sobre el rifle, permite mayor precisión para disparos de gran alcance.

* * *

Lo dejé en un final abierto, así cada quien podrá darle el final que más le agrade. Se puede decir que es la primera vez que dejo un final así, entre triste y con ellos separados... pero creo que la historia lo ameritaba.

Y bueno la inspiración del capítulo viene de una canción que se llama **_"Shape of my heart"_** ( y no es la de BSB) que canta **_Sting_** http*://**.com*/watch?v*=qjqiHGQ4J2*o

Algo más? solo agradecerles a todas las personas que siguieron esta historia, la leyeron y/o dejaron sus respectivos comentario y gracias también por el apoyo brindado :). Espero que les haya agradado.

Tengo que ir a la uni y tengo un examen así que ya me voy, nos veremos después en alguna otra historia.

Saludos a todos y que tengan un hermoso día.


End file.
